Harry Potter's Mysterious Fantasy
by XxDracoMalfoyxX
Summary: Hi! First fanfic. Got alot of help from friends, I got the poem in chappy one from Munch (aka kevin). I love you! Read and review PLeasEE!


Harry Potter's Mysterious Fantasy

A/n- Harry/Ron slash. Draco/Hermione shippers. Possible 4 some. Rated R for sex, and language.

Chappy 1: Silences and Secrets

Harry Potter sat around the Gryffindor common room fire with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron was lounging on a couch, half asleep. Hermione was curled up in a squishy armchair, with a heavy book in her lap. For once their was the most akward silence between the trio. "Why are you so quiet Harry? Something wrong?" Ron finally asked, breaking the silence. "I keep thinking about Sirius. I miss him alot." Harry choked back tears at the mere mention of Sirius. "Oh! Harry I....I....I." Hermione stammered. She slammed the book shut, and ran up into the girls dormitory. "Bloody hell! What was that all about?" Ron asked, acting very confused. "Who knows, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Harry got off the couch and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "Bloody hell, somethings wrong with everyone lately? Whatever. better turn in i guess." Ron got up and walked to the dormitory, leaving the common room empty and deserted.

X-x-X-x

"Sirius knew he was going to die that night, that's why he gave me this." Hermione said to herself as she played with the letter that Sirius handed her the night before he died in her hands. On the front of the envelope it says, "To: Harry, never forget". Hermione had grown curious as to what the letter said, but it was for Harry, and she already felt bad enough for not giving it to him right away. Hermione let out a small sniffle as tears began to fall from her eyes. She knew Harry was probably sleeping, but she didnt care. She crawled out of bed, pulled on her robe, and carefully tucked the letter into her pocket. Cautiousley she walked across the hall into the boys dormitory. Before Hermione opened the door, she could hear Ron snoring. 'Jesus, how can they sleep with him like that?' she thought. Hermione walked up to Harry, and kneeled down next to his bed. "Harry, Im sorry." she whispered, her voice breaking. She quickly tucked the letter in his transfiguration book that was on top of his trunk, kissed his cheek, and returned to the girls dormitory. She hung her robes back, and crawled into bed.

X-x-x-X

Harry awoke to the sound of Ron's voice calling, "C'mon Harry!! Get up already!!" Harry threw the curtains back and asked, "But Ron, what's the rush?" Ron chuckled and said, "Your nutters Harrey. We have Transfiguration, and McGonogall will have a bloody fit if were late!" Harry quickly got dressed and grabbed his Transfiguration book, not noticing the envelope poking out of the side. "Potter, Weasley, you are late. 10 points from Gryffindor. You are in 6th year, you need to be more responsible. Am I understood?" McGonagall said. They both uttered a quiet 'Yes' and took their seats. "Psst... What were you two doing all this time? Snogging each other?" Draco Malfoy jeered at them from the desk behind them. Ron turned around and replied," Shove off Malfoy."

x-X-X-x

"You know, Malfoy didn't have a bad idea back there." Ron stated as they walked back to Gryffindor tower. Harry stopped Ron and asked him, "Are you serious?" Harry had a puzzled, yet curious look on his face. "Mate, I was just jokin!" Ron's voice broke the akward silence Harry had created by posing the question. Neither of them said anything to each other till they reached the common room. "I'm going to go hang in the dormitory, OK?" Harry quickly walked off, leaving his Transfiguration book in the common room. Ron went to bring it back to Harry, when a slip of parchment fell out of the book. Ron knew he shouldnt read it, but his curiosiry got the best of him when he saw it said 'Harry' on the front of the envelope in Sirius' handwriting. Ron placed the book on the table, and proceeded to read the letter. Ron quickly replaced it in the book 5 minutes later, when he saw Harry walking down the stairs. "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley where have you been??? Neither of you two were at lunch and your gonna need some, we have potions next." Hermione scolded as she walked through the portrait hole and thrwe a handful of pumpkin pasties at them. "Thanks Hermione, we'd be lost without you." Ron said to her as he handed Harry his transfiguration book. "Here, you left this down here." "Oh yeah, thanks!" Harry said as he sprinted up the dormitory stairs, bringing down his and Ron's potions books when he returned. "Allrighttttt... Let's goooo!!!" Hermione whined as she rocked back and forth in her spot, eager to get going. "Hermione chill. It's not like were gonna be late, stop being so jittery." Ron placed a hand on her shoulder and the thrww of them walked down towards the dungeons.

X-X-X-X

"Today we will be brewing veritaserum, or for those of you who don't know what that is thats a Truth potion. Tonight is a full moon, thus we are brewing it today. Ingredientrs and instructions are on the board. Brew it precisley for you will be the one to test it." Snape said as instructions appeared on the board. An hour and a half later, Hermione's potion had a silver mist across the top, Harry's was profusley spewing grey smoke, and Ron's looked identical to Hermione's. "Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Longbottom. Bottle some of your potion and come to the front." They all did as they were told and formed a line at Snape's desk, Malfoy at the front. "Drink" Snape muttered as Malfoy gulped down the contents of his bottle. Malfoy was silent. "What did you do before this class?' Snape asked. "I ate lunch, got my books, jerked off, and came here." Malfoy answered as he walked back to his seat. The whole class was trying not to laugh. "5 points to Slytherin for at least brewing the potion right." Snape said. After Crabbe and Goyle went, it was Pansy's turn. She drank her potion, and Snape posed the same question that he posed to everyone else. Pansy replied, showing no emotion on her face, "I had wild crazy sex with both of the Hufflepuff beaters in the Quidditch locker rooms." She walked away and it was Harry's turn. For not brewing the potion correctly, Harry became violently ill and had to run out of the class, throwing up bubotuber pus. After Hermione's turn, it was Ron's. The process was repeated and Ron answered, " Went to the common room, read a secret letter from Sirius Black to Harry that was sticking out of the side of his Transfiguration book, ate a pumpkin pastie for lunch, and came here." "Thats all for today. Your dismissed." Snape said as everyone packed their bags and left.

x-x-x-x

Back in the common room, Harry was healed by Madam Pomfrey, and was resting on a long couch, his head in Hermione's lap. Hermione played Harry's hair and said, "I think Ron has something to tell you Harry. Don't you Ron??" Hermione looked at Ron with the most menacing look, a look of pure evil. "I read this letter, when I kinda wasn't supposed to. I didn't know it was a secret or something." Ron took the letter out of Harry's Transfiguration book and handed it to him, "Read it," Ron continued. "I have never seen this in my life." Harry said. "Let's go to the dormitory, have some privacy, yes?" Hermione guided them up the stairs of the boys dormitory. All three of them sat on Harry's bed as Harry unfolded the letter and read it out loud,

_"Dear Harry,_

_Today I woke up, I woke up knowing, today is the day I will die. Do your best to protect the prophecy. I'm leaving you the Black fortune, as well as No.12 Grimmauld Place. While the fortune is large, it is not as large as your parents'. I love you with all my heart Harry, and I'm sorry things had to turn out this way. Stay friends with Ron and Hermione, because they can help you get far in life. Stay away from the Malfoys, they are nothing but trouble._walls crash down  
_towers tumble  
a heart is shaken  
as a spirit crumbles_

twice bloodied  
but never broken  
the sadness is felt  
but never spoken

fun in the sorrow  
soak up the rain  
suffer through hurt  
find joy in the pain

strong willed?  
or hard of head?  
was it that i never cared  
or i just forgot what you said

all is well  
so happy and niaeve  
one day ill realize  
why to never put your heart on your sleeve

_Love, Your Godfather,_

_Sirius"_

Harry was sobbing by the time he finished reading the letter. Ron looked remorseful and guilty for having read the letter when it wasn't his buisness. Hermione, was crying furiousley into the pillow.Harry stopped sobbing and leaned into Hermione, "Hermione, it's alright love." Harry pulled ur up and held her in his arms, in a tight embrace. Ron looked uncomfortable and said, "I'll leave you two alone, OK?" Ron walked out and towards the common room. Hermione looked up at Harry. She leaned into Harry, enjoying the embrace, when she straightened up her body and started plscing soft kisses on his lips. "Hermione, why are you doing this?" Harry asked as he broke away from her, "I mean, I thought you and Ron were, you know? Together."


End file.
